


Sexphone

by Karmapolicef



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmapolicef/pseuds/Karmapolicef
Summary: Greg se sent frustré, des semaines qu'il n'a pas eu de moments intimes avec Mycroft alors un soir ou celui-ci est encore au bureau, il décide de l'appeler et de bien voir ce qui va se passer.





	Sexphone

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Alors c'est juste un concentré de cul, j'avoue que j'en ai un peux honte, enfin bref.  
> Enjoy !

Gregory Lestrade avait toujours aspirait à une vie simple et calme, depuis petit, il s'imaginait être policier, arrêter les criminels et une fois la journée finie rentrer chez lui et retrouver une femme , des enfants et des potentiels chiens ou tout autres animaux de compagnie. Durant un temps il sembla se rapprocher de son parfait dessin mais très vite, Greg découvrit une ombre à ce tableau de rêve : il était stérile.

Quelques années plus tard, sa femme le quitta pour son coach de zumba et elle emporta leur chien avec elle.

Et alors qu'il commençait à sombrer dans la dépression et qu'il se tuait au travail pour tenter d'oublier à quel point sa vie était un échec, il rencontra Mycroft Holmes.

Après avoir renoncé à sa vie de rêve, ce fut son envie de simplicité et de calme qu'il dut abandonner.

La vie avec l'aîné des Holmes était tumultueuse et remplie de surprises, il arrivait à Greg de ne pas voir son amant pendant plusieurs semaines, car il était occupé ailleurs à résoudre un cas de force majeure dont il n'avait pas le droit de parler à son retour.

Trois mois qu'il avait emménagé avec Mycroft (Après deux ans de relation) et ils avaient sûrement partagé qu'une quinzaine de nuits ensemble, Greg comme tout le monde avait des besoins, mais soit son compagnon était trop fatigué soit il rentrait quand le policier dormait et cette situation résultait sur une frustration ayant atteint son paroxysme pour le DI. Une idée pour parer au calme plat de sa vie sexuelle germa donc dans son esprit, il ne suffisait plus que de convaincre Mycroft.

Il dut attendre une semaine avant que le moment parfait ne se présente. Il était vingt-deux heures et Greg venait de finir sa journée. Celle-ci avait était fatigante, il avait cherché un couple de tueurs avec Sherlock et John toute la journée pour finalement les retrouvés dans un bar à tranquillement boire un café par hasard. Il avait cruellement envie de se détendre et de passer un moment avec son compagnon, mais celui-ci était encore à son bureau pour boucler une affaire concernant un accord entre le Royaume-Uni et la Russie ( ou tout autre pays de l'Est) sur laquelle il travaillait depuis au moins une semaine.

S'installant sur le canapé, le DI soupira et se saisit de son téléphone, à cette heure-ci Mycroft était seul à son bureau, les autres fonctionnaires étaient rentrés depuis bien longtemps pour rejoindre leurs familles et il y avait donc une chance pour que son plan fonctionne.

Alors qu'il cherchait d'une main le numéro privé de son compagnon de l'autre il se servit un verre de la bouteille de cognac posée sur la table et en bu une gorgée.

La sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement silencieux, occupé comme il est, il ne va sûrement pas répondre , pensa Greg, mais à sa surprise Mycroft décrocha presque immédiatement.

\- Salut Mycroft.

\- Gregory, un problème ?

Sa voix était posée comme à son habitude bien que la vitesse à laquelle il avait prononcé sa phrase trahissait une certaine inquiétude. Mycroft s'inquiétait toujours pour tout ,et même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer , Greg trouvait ce côté protecteur... mignon.

\- Non pourquoi?

\- Tu ne m'appelles jamais quand je travaille.

Touché. Il sourit et prit son cognac, fit tourner le liquide ambré à l'intérieur du verre puis y trempa ses lèvres.

\- Je m'ennuie.

\- Et donc ?

Greg tenta d'adopter la voix la plus sexy qu'il avait en stock, celle qui faisait toujours frissonner son compagnon.

\- Et je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être me divertir.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Lui répondit Mycroft de sa voix la plus innocente.

Il le faisait exprès, le DI en était sûr, pour une personne dotée d'une telle intelligence, il aurait dû comprendre le sous-entendu, mais pourtant le Holmes ne semblait pas être réceptif au ton employé par son cadet.

\- C'est-à-dire que j'aimerais que tu me divertisses.

\- Gregory viens-en aux faits, j'ai du travail à faire.

Le dis Gregory soupira et ferma quelques secondes les yeux avant de répondre.

\- Myc' ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé toi et moi, je veux dire de façon intime et ça me manques. J'ai des besoins, des envies.

La réponse tarda à arriver, seul un souffle discret se faisait entendre de l'autre côté du combiné à intervalle régulier et l'inspecteur commença à douter. Mycroft l'avait toujours prévenu sur les inconvénients d'être avec un homme comme lui, il était complètement dévoué à son travail et rien ne pourrait se mettre entre lui et ses responsabilités. Greg lui avait alors assuré qu'il avait conscience de tout cela et qu'il l'acceptait.

Et si l'homme d'État avait finalement changé d'avis ? Et s'il ne veut plus de moi ? Pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. Peut-être qu'il lui en demandait trop et que finalement Mycroft finirait par le jeter. De toute façon Greg n'avait jamais compris ce que l'aîné des Holmes lui trouvait, il était si lambda, idiot comparé à l'intelligence acéré de son compagnon.

\- Mycroft? Tu es toujours là ?

Il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration et il prit une nouvelle gorgée de cognac pour reprendre, un peux de courage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- De quoi ? Greg se mordit la lèvre, il sonnait si désespéré.

\- Tu as raison, je t'ai délaissé ces derniers temps. Que proposes-tu pour remédier à cela ?

\- Oh…Heu

Greg était beaucoup trop étonné que Mycroft abdique si vite qu'il se retrouva sans paroles.

\- Gregory?

\- On pourrait parler au téléphone et…

\- Et?

\- Dire ce que l'on ferait à l'autre si nous étions ensemble.

Il entendit un soupir appréciateur de la part de son compagnon et il se sentit grossir.

\- Mycroft va fermer la porte de ton bureau à clé.

\- Il n'y a pas personne dans les bureaux.

\- ferme ton bureau.

La fermeté était la seule chose qui marcher avec l'aîné.

L'homme souvent qualifié d'homme de glace posa son téléphone sur son bureau et se leva pour fermer la porte, cela serait un euphémisme de dire qu'il était en feu. Il brûlait d'envie et était plus qu'heureux de l'intervention de son amant. Il était beaucoup trop fier pour dire à celui-ci qu'il avait envie de lui , qu'il avait des envies et des besoins comme n'importe quel homme ordinaire .Quand il revint poser ses fesses sur son fauteuil beaucoup trop cher, il tira sur l'avant de son pantalon qui commençait à être trop petit pour contenir son érection grandissante.

\- C'est fait.

\- Déboutonne ta chemise Mycroft.

Mycroft grogna , il posa ses doigts sur le premier bouton et l'un après les autres il les fit passer dans les trous de sa chemise.

\- Mycroft, parle moi...

Greg se mordit la lèvre tout en passant sa main gauche sur le ronflement de son jean.

\- Décris-moi tes gestes Myc', dis moi tout...

\- Je passe mes doigts sur mon torse, je le caresse...

Les deux laissèrent échapper un gémissement.

\- Touche tes tétons...pinces les.

\- Gregory...baisse ton jean, s'il te plaît.

Le DI, les lèvres entrouvertes et le souffle haletant, baissa son pantalon avec des gestes saccadés, il souleva son bassin et tira sur le vêtement qui le gênait. Son sous-vêtement partit en même temps et il se retrouva à moitié nu sur son canapé.

\- Si j'étais là je t'embrasserais Gregory , je t'embrasserais jusqu'à n'avoir plus d'air. Je mordrai ta lèvre et je me mettrai à genoux devant toi.

\- Oh...Mycroft...

Alors que Greg commençait à toucher avec des caresses aériennes son membre gorgé de son côté le politicien pinçait son téton droit d'une main et de l'autre descendait sa fermeture éclair. Étant pudique Mycroft essayait de gémir le moins possible , même si il savait que la plupart de ses collègues étaient partis certains étaient toujours là ainsi que son assistante Athèna qui pouvait toquer à sa porte à tout moment. Ironiquement cette situation l'excitait, le risque de se faire entendre et surprendre suffisait à le faire durcir, et pourtant il n'avait jamais eu de tel fantasme.

\- Je te lécherais Greg, tu gémirais mon nom...

Mycroft laissa un peux de répit à son téton et remonta ses doigts jusqu'à sa bouche, il commença à les lécher timidement, trouvant à l'acte un aspect légèrement ridicule puis s'enhardit et finit par les prendre en bouche en entendant les gémissements de son amant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ses paroles arrivaient à rendre Gregory aussi excité, ce n'était pas comme si sa voix était sexy ni rien mais il avait beau ne pas comprendre, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions.

-Tu serais tellement lourd sur ma langue...

Alors que les deux se masturber à présent, Greg passa son pouce sur son gland et décolla son bassin du canapé, son corps entier se tendait et ses yeux se fermaient au rythme des vagues de plaisir qui l'assaillaient.

-Oh mon dieu, Myc' ! Putain Mycroft...putain je vais jouir...

A l'autre bout du fil, Mycroft laissa enfin échapper un vrai gémissement et resserra sa main sur son sexe.

-Joui pour moi Gregory, laisse moi te goûter...

Ce fussent les paroles qui achevèrent le DI, il se sentit imploser et se déversa dans un gémissement interminable sur sa main et ses cuisses, Mycroft en fit de même et les deux amants se retrouvèrent haletants, les jambes écartées et couverts de semence.

-Dépêche toi de rentrer..., Implora le plus jeune.

-J'arrive de suite.


End file.
